SxLXS:Lori's first
by Soniccouples10
Summary: It all starts here Lori's first heat leads to something I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs! Sunny/OC/Soundwave OC/OC I suck at summaries R& R


It was a quiet day at the Autobot base,no Cons attacking no twins pranking-

"LAMBOS!" ...Nevermind...In the medbay a red and white mech with a chevron is seen steaming at two other mechs, one red another golden yellow who were flinching at each raised volume. "HOW COULD YOU JUST-Actually Sunstreaker it's YOU I should be mad at YOU!" Ratchet shouted pointing at the gold mech with a wrench. Sunny flinched alil a guilty look on his face.

"I-Come on Ratchet she smelled so good plus I wasn't gonna do anything!"

"I DON'T CARE! You scared her! She now won't come out of her room,course she shouldn't since she's in heat! Sunstreaker I want you CLEAR from her until her first heatcycle is over" But the frontliner didn't want to be away from her,she was his girlfriend he had the right to be with her.

"Fine Hatchet" the golden lambo sighed crossing his arms frowning then walked out of the medbay his brother following. "You're gonna still go after Lori aren't you?" Sides asked with a frown,he knew his twin to well to know he'll not just give up.

"I can help her Sides it's her first Heatcycle you remember how hard those are,it'll just get worse ignored" and with that said the temperamental twin walked off.

"Primus Please don't have my twin get killed for what he's about to do" the red front liner prayed as he watched his brother leave to his girlfriend's room.

Meanwhile in her room a purple femme with yellow optics is seen sitting on her berth knees held close to her chest staring at the since her boyfriend suddenly chased her she has been more jumpy then she normally is. "God what is wrong with me?" The human turned cybertronian asked sighing trying to calm down.

Lori's POV

I suddenly jumped when I heard a knock at my door."Wh-who is it?" I asked nervously getting off my berth and cautiously to the door. "It's me Sunstreaker" Oh god you just LOVE to torture me right now don't you?,I can't open the door Wheeljack and Ratchet told me that if I did my 'smell' would make a mech go crazy. My spark started racing more then it did a minute ago..I open my door a crack and saw Sunny standing there,arms crossed looking like he's waiting for me to let him in. "Sunstreaker I can't let anyone in Ratchet-"

"Maybe a good medic but obviously forgot some info" he opened my door more before I had the chance to close it and let himself in as I stepped back my anxiety rising. "The first time heatcycles are the hardest..I'm here to help" he finished walking close to me,I love him but I was really planning on Saving myself til I'm comfortable in my new body.

Why was my face wet? Was I crying?! Oh good heaven almighty what is wrong with me!?

A pair of arms snapped me out of my train of thought pulling me close to a golden yellow chest plate.I looked up at my boyfriend who was staring at me in concern his face in a frown. "I don't know what to do!" I started hiding my face into his chest tears streaming down like waterfalls by now "I just want it to end! I-I can't handle it! No one is telling me anything! I can't take it!" By then I broke off crying harder by I just want this to end.

I sniffled finally calming down a little, feeling a thumb and forefinger grabbing my chin and lift it until my yellow optics met ice blue. "Lori I know it's hard..But I want to help if you don't get release your body will feel like a lava pit,please let me help you love" Sunny said sounding sincere the only tone he saves for when no one is around. Now calmer then I was my black servo rose to hold the one that let go of my chin. "I'm just nervous I never done this before with anyone..and-"

"I promise I'll be gentle ..sides I'm just hope your room is sound proof" then he smirked then kissed me passionately I kissed back with the same amount of passion. Suddenly my back felt the soft metal of my berth,When did we move? I naturally can't keep calm that's how my brain is one thing out of order and my anxiety rises. "Relax love you'll be fine" Sunny whispered into my audio,I smiled nervously my face heating up as he smiled back .Maybe I should relax no turning back now.

He got between my legs and I felt more heat rise up on my face I suddenly felt my chest plates shift and open,I didn't tell them to do that! My optics widen as a light showed from my spark but I was told spark were blue! The glow mine was giving off was red,green,blue and white!

"Your spark is very beautiful Lori" Sunny said as his chest plates split open revealing his spark but what were those dark lines on it? "I must warn you it'll feel weird at first but you'll get use to it." I nodded as a reply and braised myself as he pulled me close and our sparks fused together.;p

I was then suddenly overwhelmed with images of Sunstreaker,What a dream come true for any girl or femme right?,each Image went from him as a kid to now but one Image scared me it was of Sunny as a teenager his chest plates being forced open- Oh my god is THAT how he got those scars?! I teared just at the thought of it.

"It was along time ago don't worry about it hon" Sunny's voice made me jump up alil not breaking the bond,how can he hear my thoughts? "A side affect of interfacing you hear each others feelings,thoughts and pain" he petted the back of my layer hair style designed helm. I suddenly felt more energy in me,to much,I suddenly screamed until I felt Sunny's lips on mine and then we both fell onto my berth our sparks not fused anymore and chest plates closing."ngh" I felt very tired all the sudden,Snuggling close to my mechfriend I smiled happily,Best first time EVER and with the man I'm with also! ..OK I am normally NEVER pervy but I guess once couldn't hurt right? speaking of hurt.

My Spark suddenly hurts! "Ugh! Ow what?" That's not suppost to happen right?

Third person POV

Sunstreaker noticed his femmefriend's discomfort and didn't know what to do...except call Ratchet or Wheeljack..'OK calm one Hopefully 'Jack knows what's wrong' the lambo thought grabbing a hold of the motorcycle's servo for comfort as he lifted his other to his commlink and called the explosive Autobot to come to Lori's room quick.

Few minutes later Wheeljack came in and when he saw Lori holding her chest in pain he knew in a second what was wrong. "I gotta get her to the medbay quick!" The white and grey much said picking up the purple femme up bridal style and ran to the medbay nearly running over Megatron,Stars cream and Soundwave who came for peace talks. "Coming through make way!" Shouted Sunstreaker as he followed the chief engineer to the medbay,he was NOT just gonna leave his girlfriend like that.

Few hours later the golden frontliner is seen pacing back and forth seething. How DARE Ratchet just say it was his fault! "How is my fault her spark was getting scars!?" He asked thinking out loud forgetting about the people nearby the medbay doors also.

"Scars : Hold memories also Dumbaft" Soundwave said from his place leaning on the wall,the older much have been watching the younger pace and seeth for the past few minutes behind his mask and visor his arms crossed. "Well I didn't know that! Sorry!" The golden much snapped as the medbay doors opened. Walking out were two very upset Mechs Ratchet and Wheeljack came over to the twin. "I could've sworn I told you to Sunstreaker!" The CMO said deathglaring the younger autobot as he wacked him on the helm with a wrench. "She would've over heated you temperamental Medic! I was just helping my girlfriend out! Unlike you not telling her anything!"the golden Lamborghini said glaring at the ambulance.

"I would've helped you aft headed hellion! But she said she was saving herself for the right mech! And after she was bonded!" The red and white mech said glaring. "She was?" Now the gold mech was starting to feel bad was he the right mech? Would she hate him now? "Anyway we need a spark that'll counter the scars trying to form no offence Sunstreaker but first time interfacers need a clear spark first!" "Excuse me?! What are you suggesting?!"

"Nothing I ment if they are as young as Lori's compared to all of us minus Max and Jessica her spark isn't even at mature."

"Uhh...Wait so she was never active when she was human?" The medic shook his head "Sweet I'm her first! OW!" Sunny said after getting smacked upside the head by a blue and orange seeker with orange who was death glaring was NOT happy with his sister's Boyfriend at the moment pit he was VERY close to off lining him! "Not the time! Afthead"

"Soundwave: has Suggestion" Soundwave said gaining everyone's attention. "Oh this'll be good" Sunstreaker mumbled

"Lori need spark with anti scar qualities,Soundwave: has quality in spark can help her from pain." The blue boom box said ..Ratchet and Wheeljack started thinking over what the decepticon said were they actually gonna allow this!? "You can NOT seriously be concidering letting this guy" Max started pointing at the con TIC "Interface with my sister what if he's lying!" He was not gonna let his older sister be taken advantaged of!

"I'm with Max! What if he's lying and it'll only make it worse" Jessica said her black and green wings in a 'V' glaring behind her silver vizor. "He isn't I checked that theory out his spark has a quality that prevents scaring so yeah he'll help" Stars cream said from his spot next two Megatron and Optimus who have been silent this whole time.

"You better be telling the truth" Sunny said glaring at The blue much as he walked into the medbay and to the purple framed up Lori let out a surprised yelp seeing the older cybertronian there."Soundwave?"

"Suggestion: Don't be scared Soundwave: wants to help you with your problem?"

"How?" The femme asked inoccently she didn't notice the medbay doors close."Don't panic" he said as he walked over to the berth and crawled onto of her. Soundwave was really glad he left all his cassettes outside the Autobot base or they'd think he blew a prosessor for helping a Autobot femme without orders. "What are you doing!? I can't-" "Sunstreaker:Already needs help my spark has qualities to heal yours"

Lori wasn't sure if she should but the pain in her spark was getting worse by the second."...OK Soundwave" she said her chest plates opening reviling her red,green,blue and white spark. The blue mech smiled at the site of it behind his mask as he opened his own chest plates revieling his dark blue spark.'Wow reminds me of the ocean' the purple femme thought not really know the mech ontop of her can read her mind. Smirking behind his mask soundwave pulled her close fusing their sparks together.

Images of eachother flooded both minds the memories,the pain and thoughts. "You're a good father Soundwave" Lori said through the bond of their joined sparks.

"Thankyou I apologize for their behavior towards you" the older cybertronian said planning to have a long talk after this whole children are gonna get along lecture about interfering with his personal life!

Lori scream of exitcy pulled him out of his thoughts and they haven't even been fused that himself they both colasped onto the medberth their vents going into overdrive and unfusing both of their sparks and chest plates closing.

"You OK now?" The blue mech asked the femme under him who nodded "Thank you Soundwave..." the decepticon TIC knew she was worried about her boyfriend hating her after the whole thing and frowned behind his off and covering Lori with a thermal blanket he walked out as she drifted to recharge.

"Well?" Sunstreaker asked snearing at the decepticon as he walked out of the medbay. "It worked aft hole" was said "Don't hate her Sunshine"

"NO ONE CALLS ME THAT!" The golden mech shouted at the boom box who was smirking ,unseen, and just walks pass him.

Unknown to anyone two small sparks started to form on top of Lori's spark.


End file.
